Typically, the problems in the operation of applications are noticed by users when attempts are made to run the application. In such cases, the user notifies the developer of the application about the problem. Such operations are normally carried out with the following steps.    1. The developer sends the application to the user.    2. The user runs the application and describes the problem. At that time, screen captures may be taken to clarify the problem.    3. The user sends these to the developer.    4. The developer reads the description of the problem. At that time, the screen captures may be referred to for gaining an understanding of the problem.    5. The developer opens an application development tool and solves the problem.
However, with the scenario in question, the developer must find the location of the problem in the application based on the description obtained from the user. If there are screen captures, it may help in that investigation. However, when there are no screen captures, there is the fear of the developer not being able to find the correct location where the problem is. Moreover, when a group of people are working on drawing objects, technology already exists such that any user can input comment data for the drawing object (for example, see Published Unexamined Patent Application JP8-16514). In this Patent Reference, comments concerning drawing, text and other objects that are displayed in a screen area that is shared with others through a communications network are stored together with the object, and the object and the comments are used jointly through the communications network.